Red Hair
by AdrianDoom
Summary: Something terrible takes interest in Takamachi Nanoha. No one knows what it wants, but a great crisis begins to face the Bureau of Space Time Administration.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**Red Hair**_ **A fan fiction by Adrian Doom**

A conflict, like any other. The Time Space Administration Bureau intervened to stop two factions from annihilating each other. Nothing special in fact. Someone found a trinket and the other side found another. Things moved by themselves once people properly hated each other. Alas, enforcers intervened and put things to rest. No matter, the more the conflict was put off, the worse it would be. Always welcome. Scouring one place where the enforcers stopped the conflict he saw a picture. Taken as the owner was graduating, no doubt. The instructor was interesting. That hair and the expression. It was interesting. Worth looking into if permission was given.

* * *

Sitting at a table chatting merrily Teana and Fate were enjoying a peaceful breakfast. Though still technically on duty, no major incidents required their presence. Both were quite thankful.

"So how are things? You fitting in well?"

Teana nodded. "Pretty much. It's more monotonous than you'd expect. Then again I am used to the atmosphere the old riot 6 unit."

Fate laughed awkwardly. "Well, I do hope things will stay peaceful from now on. Tournaments and Vivio are all the excitement we need."

Teana laughed with less reserve. "That and being and Enforcer. Had any interesting cases?"

"No. Just the standard. People trying to use things they don't understand. Thirst for power making adults act like spoiled children."

"Guess it's been that way forever right?"

"I don't know. But the less there is, the better."

It was Teana turn to laugh awkwardly. Fate realized her tone was too serious and started laughing as well.

"The usual routine then. Enforcer Fate saving everyone."

The blonde mage all but blushed, even thought it was very true.

"And how is miss Nanoha?"

Fate finished her drink. "Her usual self. Training recruits and Vivio good and hard."

"Still smiling while she does it?"

"Always. She does it so they'll be strong in the future and lead a proper life."

"When I think back, she was a little scary."

"Just a little?" Both mages laughed.

* * *

The Takamachi household was as lively as ever, with Vivio getting ready for school and Nanoha for work.

"Have everything?"

"Yes!"

"Be good and have a lovely day."

"Is Fate mama coming home today?"

"Yes she is. So be a good girl."

"Hooray!" Vivio raised her arms into the air then hugged Nanoha mama.

"Bye now sweetheart. Be a good girl."

"I will!" Vivio skipped away towards school as Nanoha got properly ready to report to the headquarters once more.

* * *

Just as the day' instruction was about to begin, the line of new recruits sweating bullets under the smile of their merciless instructor, officer Yagamy Hayate appeared and spoke in her usual cheery manner.

"Instructor Takamachi, may I have a word? In private."

"Of course."

They entered the administrative office nearby and Hayate dropped the formalities. "I'm sorry for calling you in an awkward moment Nanoha. Something important came up with Carim and she told me before telling anyone else."

"Carim? Is this something to do with her Book of Prophecy ability?"

"You guessed it. Your name came up related to something big. She can't tell if it's good or bad yet, but it's big."

"Thanks for the heads up. You think there's going to be a problem?"

"Hopefully not. The higher ups are a little jittery with Carim' predictions ever since that incident. But if it's as vague as usual, there shouldn't be. We'll talk more once Carim has a better grasp on things."

"Thanks again. Don't overdo it." "I should be the one saying that. Make sure you don't scare the recruits too much today!" They laughed merrily together.

* * *

That evening Fate got home and was greeted by a huge hug from Vivio, who all but jumped on her.

"Fate mama!"

"Ah I've missed you too sweetheart!"

Nanoha came up.

"Vivio! You're troubling Fate mama."

"No she isn't it's alright. I've missed her too."

Fate hugged Vivio for a while then sent her off.

"Fate mama needs to get freshened up and talk with Nanoha mama. Alright?"

"Yes." Vivio all but hopped away happily.

Nanoha and Fate kissed briefly and the blonde mage spoke with yearning. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

After freshening up, the Takamachi household sat down for a lovely dinner. Vivio ate with glee as she looked at Nanoha and Fate, both smiling ear to ear at each other. Nanoha sent Vivio off to do her homework and joined Fate for the night in their bedroom. After a frantic and tender session of lovemaking came another. After the that, the two aces talked while they cuddled lovingly.

"Had a hard assignment?"

"Nothing special. Harder being away."

"Don't overdo it."

"I should say the same for you. Any news?"

"Yes. Hayate told me this morning Carim got some sort of reading with her ability and it mentioned me."

Fate all but jumped. "Nanoha that's very serious!"

"It could be. But it isn't clear yet, Carim was being nice and warned us. I'm sure everything's going to be fine now that enforcer Fate is here." Before Fate could retort, Nanoha embraced her softly. "Everything's going to be alright."

Her tension melting away, Fate spoke with mock frustration. "You're unbelievable!" They kissed tenderly. "I love you Nanoha!"

"I love you too. With all my heart!"

The two got ready to properly sleep. "We'll be alright, you'll see."

Nanoha and Fate went to put Vivio into bed after that. As she lay in the bed, Fate and Nanoha kissed her forehead and tucked her in for the night.

"Good night Vivio."

"Good night Nanoha mama. Good night Fate mama."

* * *

Two days later Nanoha and Fate were having tea at the Yagami residence. The official reason was a visit between friends. Unofficially, Carim and Verossa were also there to discuss the news. As if to confirm the gravity of the situation, the entirety of the Yagami family was present. Vita, Signum, Shamal and Zafira sat around Hayate while Reinforce Zwei and Agito sat on Hayate' and Signum' shoulder' respectively.

Hayate opened the ceremony. "Right. Carim, would you fill us all in properly?"

"Of course. About a month ago I received the yearly prophecy. It's hard as usual to decipher it, but I noticed Nanoha' name among the first things. It's really very rare to see someone named so specifically. Usually it comes in very old Belkan, but now it was ancient outright. Took us a good while to even discern the name. We finally found the best way to read and interpret it a few days ago. It's a warning. A very dire one at that. It can be read in a number of ways, but the most consistent is. Nanoha shall bring seas of flames, blood and darkness."

The room went silent for a moment. Fate was the most affected of the group, though Vita growled menacingly next to Hayate.

Verossa broke the silence. "Having heard that, and knowing the history, you can understand we were very concerned. The words can also mean attract, draw, or summon. Since I'm sure Nanoha is no threat to the TSAB, I lean towards using those meanings. The big higher ups tend to agree with me. But, we can't just sit on our hands and wait for whatever's coming. This is still being kept on a need to know basis, but the army higher ups definitely needed to know. Since we're now, again, dedicating resources to this, they're none too happy. And with Nanoha being named clearly, she is drawing even more bitter comments. The army is still bitter about the incident from a while ago. And there you have it."

Nanoha immediately cut in. "Can I help in any way?"

Fate followed swiftly. "Nanoha. Don't joke around. This might be a threat directed at you."

"All the more if it is. I know I can rely on everyone here to fight with me and protect my back. But I won't endanger anyone needlessly."

Vita roared with frustration.

"Damn it Nanoha, you always do that. Even after everything you're as selfless as ever. If something happened to you we'd all be heartbroken!"

Nanoha smiled at the small knight and Signum drew her back. "Calm down Vita. Nanoha knows that very well. She's actually worried about us, but doesn't want to offend."

Hayate now spoke. "I thought you'd be like that Nanoha. That's why I asked that in case this does become something important, I be put in charge. Until then I want you to carry on as usual. And that's not an order. I am asking you this as a friend."

"That's not fair Hayate."

The brown haired mage giggled. "I know. But humor me."

Nanoha sighed playfully. "Alright then."

"Good. Now let's start. Rein, Agito, I want you two to think very seriously if you've ever heard about something like this before. Verossa, I want you to be Nanoha' shadow."

"Of course."

The two unison devices floated in front of Hayate as Nanoha asked playfully. "I thought this wasn't a serious case yet."

Hayate replied in a similar tone. "Pays to be prepared."

Everyone smiled. "You already have one of the best guardians anyone could ever ask for. And with Verossa hanging around, you should be perfectly safe."

Fate blushed slightly while Nanoha giggled. "Thank you everyone. But now I'd like to ask one thing. Despite the prediction, I know you too well to think this is a proper reaction."

Hayate sighed in resignation. "Nothing gets past you."

Vita spoke up. "We have a bad feeling about this. I can't even put my finger on it and it makes me mad as hell, but it's there. Signum and Zafira feel it too."

Signum confirmed grimly. "I don't usually like Vita being so upset. But this time I can't blame her. Please, Nanoha, be careful. Hayate and Carim can deal with the Bureau, but this can be a threat against you."

Her smile now radiating determination and strength Nanoha spoke once more. "I understand. It is serious then."

Hayate sighed, "Indeed. I don't think I need to tell you not to do anything rash. But just in case, Fate will be posted to Mid for the time being."

The blonde mage smiled and spoke with relief. "Thank you Hayate."

Hayate giggled. "Just don't let each other go."

Thus the meeting ended and Nanoha and Fate left to arrange things at home.

* * *

"Is Nove up to speed?"

"I told her about it this morning. She's walking Vivio home till this play over."

"Should we tell her?"

"Vivio is too smart not to know. Course we'll tell her. Speaking of which, here they come now."

Nove was happily escorting Vivio to their home. "Evening all. Everything alright?"

"Best as can be."

Nanoha spoke to Vivio. "Been a good girl?"

"Yes. Miss Nove says she'll walk me home for a bit."

"That she will. Until a work problem gets resolved."

"Can Vivio help?"

Fate spoke warmly. "You can help by being a good girl still. Fate mama and Nanoha mama love you from the bottom of our hearts."

Vivio jumped up and hugged Fate with joy. Nanoha laughed happily. "You're going to spoil her. But right now let's go and have some dinner. Care to join us Nove?"

The red pink haired cyborg laughed awkwardly. "Thank you, but my folks are expecting me as well. If you ever need us, the Nakajima family is at your disposal."

"Thank you. Good night."

* * *

A few days passed. No security breaches, no emergencies. Nothing. Nanoha kept on training the recruit class and Fate was posted at home, partnering with Nanoha to help her train the cadets. Verossa kept watch over the household and it' members, but neither saw nor detected anything suspicious. Things were indeed, quite normal. A month into the event and the ground forces simply decreed they would have no part of it anymore and threatened to make a row if pressured into helping. No one bothered. Nevertheless, the church did have a second mage use a direct prophecy technique, less reliable, but useable every day, to try and confirm the prediction. It was even more vague and for all intents and purposes, useless. Two months in and nothing.

Verossa sat down and spoke with Nanoha. "Nothing. Nothing concrete at least. I've had this feeling in the back of my neck, like a snake's somewhere hidden, ready to bite me at any false move. That's not something I've felt since I was a trainee. Honestly, I'm a snake myself, so that makes it even worse. But there's nothing else besides. Absolutely nothing. Not even suspicious passers by. It's way too quiet."

"So what do you think?"

"I think there's something awful about. I don't know what. But my instincts say it's focused on you."

"Thanks for being honest."

"I wish I could do more."

"You're doing plenty."

"Well then. I'm going back to work."

Nanoha joked with Fate that evening while they had dinner. "It's nice being protected from time to time. Especially when you're around Fate." Vivio giggled and Fate all but blushed.

* * *

General Ludwig Ford was a tall, powerfully built man, with dark hair and dark, piercing eyes. All his life he'd been a soldier. Clean shaved, spic and span, he was a disciplinarian and very hard to please. Honest to the core, he held himself up to the same standards he demanded of his soldiers. He was mediocre at best as a mage and had always been a ground soldier. After the Cradle incident he had been shocked by the level of corruption inside the ground forces. It was intolerable. His intransigence won him some enemies, but many admirers. More importantly he was completely dedicated to the ground forces. Whatever feats the navy and air force accomplished, it meant nothing without boots on the ground.

Right now he was sitting across from Hayate, listening as she explained their defending Nanoha. "Sounds like favoritism any way you put."

"Sir, she's an invaluable asset to the Bureau. Modest as she is, Nanoha is a true ace. She has provided incredible services."

"She's working for the bureau. Doing your duty is tantamount."

"Nanoha went above and beyond, sir. As she would do if it was asked of her again. That is why we owe her this."

Ludwig laughed. "My dear, she is owed nothing. No soldier is owed anything for doing their duty. It is an honor to serve. You'd best remember that."

"General we're not asking you for support, just understanding."

"And I am asking you to do your duty. No favorites. No special cases. An army relies on every member to do their duty, from the smallest to the greatest. Without that it is nothing. Good day to you."

Outside Hayate sighed as rein and Shamal waited for her. "How bad?"

"Stubborn as a mule. He's well meaning so he won't block us, long as we're proper. But we can't expect support from him."

"Good enough I suppose."

"For now."

Inside Ford' office, the general sighed and called for his aid. A tall, lean but solid man walked in. Cleanly shaved, short dark hair and shallow dark eyes. "yes sir?" A sharp alert voice.

"Get together a report on what that bunch is doing. We can't tell them what to do but we'll keep them on their toes."

"Understood. What about the church?"

"As dubious as their predictions are, they can't raise objections."

"Very well then. Good day sir." He turned around and left quickly.

"Good man."

* * *

The next day, the aid brought in the report.

"What do you think?"

"They've circled the wagons around their beloved friend. Obviously. Not very fitting, but understandable."

"Any proper military reasons?"

"Nothing official."

"Typical."

"What are your orders?"

Ludwig sighed after a pause. "I want you to go and talk with her directly. Tell her the army will not tolerate things like this. See what kind of person she really is. Dismissed."

"Sir, yes Sir."

* * *

A figure stood at the entrance to the Takamachi residence. The general' aid, his dark eyes looking forward, so still one could be forgiven if they thought he wasn't breathing. He had already announced his arrival. The door opened.

"Good afternoon. Come in."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry for the trouble. But I'd like to stay ready."

"Well, it is a soldier' duty to be ready at any time."

They sat facing one another, Fate by Nanoha' side, in the living room.

"So, you are convinced there is a threat against you?"

"People who I trust have told me that is the case. Even if it isn't, a threat has been predicted, so we are ready for it."

"Very well. However, don't you consider this a form of special treatment? You are, after all, only an instructor."

Fate raised an eyebrow but Nanoha was unperturbed. "It's quite possible. But I would rather keep my capable friends close to the headquarters, just in case."

"Do you think the Bureau is slow in responding to emergencies?"

"No, but it is better to keep important assets close in times of possible danger."

"So would you consider yourself an important asset? So important as to keep at least ten vital officers busy around you?"

Fate was about to reply but Nanoha gripped her hand gently. "I consider the people around me to be precious and value their judgment greatly. If they want to do something for my sake, I cannot ask them to do otherwise."

"This is not a matter of asking them. This is a matter of receiving special treatment, for whatever reason. No member, no matter the rank, status or ability, should be entitled to favoritism like this. Especially on such flimsy excuses. A prediction with the value of a horoscope? The ground forces won't stand for it. You can continue this little charade for as long as you want, but we will take no part, or blame for any incidents that might follow."

He got up. "Good day to you."

The door slammed behind him. Fate barely kept herself from shouting. "What's wrong with him? Talking to you like that!"

Nanoha shrugged it off. "He's just doing what his superior told him too."

"But saying those things."

"They don't mean anything. If they had anything real, they'd move. The ground forces have never really forgiven us for Regius."

"Still after all this time?"

"There's no washing away dishonor for people like Ludwig. Now relax, we'll be alright. And thank you."

"Oh Nanoha."

Later, Verossa spoke with them about the earlier meeting. "That character that visited earlier, strange one he was."

"In what way?"

"I couldn't read him at all, Nanoha. Or rather, it was like there was nothing to read. Even his file is so bland it's milk toast. I can't get anything from him. Not because he's using any strange technique. It's like he's transparent."

"Strange. I thought he was just nondescript. What was his name again?"

"John Smith. That's my point really. He's a blank slate. No transgressions, always does what he's told, no remarkable qualities. Nothing. Even his background is all but nonexistent. He joined as Ludwig aide about five months ago, been serving that boar slavishly since then."

"So he is nondescript then. Too nondescript. Think he could be trouble?"

"My instincts tell me yes."

Fate spoke up as well. "I don't know how you didn't notice how hostile he was to you Nanoha. I mean, he all but insulted you outright."

"He was fishing. That's just doing what Ludwig wants."

Verossa agreed. "No doubt. The man is very dedicated if nothing else. Whatever Ludwig tells him to do, he does it. And that's besides the inane training schedule the man has all his subordinates engage in."

Sighing, he continued. "Want me to shadow him too?"

"No. Ludwig wants us to slip up. Let's do everything by the book."

Verossa laughed. "You and Hayate think alike. I just like letting him operate freely."

"I understand but we have no choice. He's in the Bureau."

"Fine. I'll keep you up to speed."

* * *

"Nanoha Takamachi considers herself an invaluable asset to the Bureau. She hides behind respecting the wishes of her friends, but undoubtedly is influencing them. Nothing unlawful, just influence. She is smart and strategic, undoubtedly a fearsome opponent. It would be all but impossible to prove anything if we take her to court."

Ludwig nodded. "Indeed. Can I ask what you thought about her?"

"Only what I have said, Sir. She is smart and thoughtful. Nevertheless she is also self serving and in my opinion her status encourages dangerous imbalances with the Bureau. That is all."

"Special treatment can't be tolerated. It led us to disaster almost. Therefore, I want you to work on her, 24/7. Go at her from any angle you find credible. Look for anything. Do it by the book and above board! I will personally see you kicked out if anything is done in a shady manner!"

"And those around her?"

"Everything!"

"Very well, Sir!"

* * *

"I've got requests and inspections from agencies I didn't even know existed."

"Same, how's it going?"

"First they order me back into deployment then they ground me. I must've filled a mountain of papers this last month. Get any sleep?"

"Not much. Thanks to you guys I've been able to finish quite quicker than we expected."

"Without you Hayate, we wouldn't be here. But this needs to end. How's Nanoha doing?"

"Nanoha is as clean as a whistle. This guy even sent the children department after her. Vivio's so happy and developed they were amazed. The family could win awards. The school backed her up. But you're right. I've called Nanoha over. We need to talk to Ludwig."

Vita came in, followed by Nanoha and Fate. "We're here Hayate. She already agreed."

Nanoha sat in front of Hayate with Vita to the left and Fate to the right. "You know, this is getting embarrassing. I do feel like a V.I.P. or something."

"Shut up, that's because you are one."

"Now, now Vita. I know you hate the paperwork the most."

"I'd rather be snorting glass!"

Hayate laughed awkwardly and Fate backed her up. "After this month. Give me fights any day."

The whole room laughed, releasing tension.

"Alright. Ludwig has agreed to talk to us. I think we can sort this thing out properly."

"Always trustworthy Hayate. You have any idea what he's after in all of this?"

"He's after just what he says. The man is mediocre, but very honest. He thinks this favoritism is a short cut to corruption. That's why he had every agency down our throats."

Vita snorted and Fate sighed.

"I know. Like I said, the man is a broken clock. The brass put him there to clear the field after Regius. He did exactly what he was supposed to do."

"I've no ill will towards the man then. He just sounds a bit, uptight. Shy actually."

Shamal giggled. "You're cruel Nanoha."

"No she's not. She's just fair." The room laughed merrily.

The door opened and Signum, with Agito walked in. She was followed by Ludwig Ford and his aid, with Verossa bringing up the rear.

The room stood up but Ludwig waved his hand. "It's alright. I've come here to talk to you all."

The bulky, muscular figure bowed at a sharp angle. "My apologies for this last month. Your results have not only shown you, miss Takamachi as a model for the bureau. Even the things that could be easily and harmlessly overlooked weren't."

Nanoha got up and also bowed. "General Ludwig, sir. It's all thanks to the efforts and help of those around me, especially Hayate and Signum Yagami."

Ludwig' eyes shined with admiration. "Once again, our apologies."

"General, if you would sit here with us and speak, as comrades and fellow members of the Bureau, perhaps we could forge better relations."

"It would be an honor." The general and his aid sat down with martial postures.

Hayate spoke first. "I take it the inspections are over."

"I've ordered my aid to cease. Every day for the past two weeks we've gotten reports on everyone in this room. Everyone and a few members of the Nakajima family. The reports were so shining, I am embarrassed to have put you through this ordeal. Nevertheless, for the Bureau, it was necessary."

"Please go on sir."

"Ever since the JS incident, the Bureau has had me try and clean up the massive problems inside the ground forces and the headquarters. The lax attitude promoted and caused a labyrinth of corruption to spring up. A favor, an agreement, a transport, a shipment. Thousands upon thousands of weapons, equipment, and artifacts. A lot have been traced to the less savory parts of Midchilda. But a great quantity have been taken off."

Fate spoke now. "The navy and air force have recovered most of them. They were quite a few. I took part in a few missions related to that. I can't believe how much there was in just a few months."

"Indeed. The people in the ground forces Headquarters acted shamefully. Behind Regius, they profited with no remorse. Not even the higher ups had a proper idea how bad it was. That is why I reacted so harshly miss Takamachi. My aid was only doing what I told him to do."

"I understand that general, there are no hard feelings. However, you would not have come here just for that."

"Yes. The first reason is that I have only recently found out that you have been serving even after sustaining a grave injury. One that would have given you the right to a more than comfortable life wherever you wanted in Bureau administrated space. Instead you stayed on and risked everything for the Bureau. That is more than enough to warrant an apology."

Ludwig drew a breath and Nanoha laughed awkwardly. Fate leaned on her affectionately.

"The second is that in this month I've become truly convinced of your qualities. I wish to ask for your aid. Not just through the official channels, but you personally. We, and the Bureau, needs someone they can absolutely trust. I won't ask you, given your previous injuries, but I would like it if some of your noble circle helped us."

"I won't hear about it. I would never send my comrades and friends somewhere I wouldn't go myself!"

Ludwig looked on with admiration. Hayate sighed and Signum spoke calmly. "Don't give her the opportunity general. She'll push herself so hard you won't believe."

The room laughed in good spirits and Ludwig joined in as well. "A true beacon. Once again, I apologize."

"Don't dwell on it general. Now, may I ask for more details?"

"Of course. Is everyone of your circle here?"

"Fate' familiar Arf is looking after Vivio, together with Zafira. They both insisted. We're keeping them up to speed as we speak."

"Very well. The reason I ask for your help is quite grave. A few months ago, some of the shipments of stolen goods simply vanished. Our sources were silenced."

Verossa spoke up. "Vanished, what do you mean?"

"Just that, vanished. Without a trace. I couldn't tell you how. I had to tell some of their families myself."

"Any ideas what this is connected to?"

"The sources we had all told us the shipments were all connected somehow for Urartu."

Both men groaned, and everyone raised an eyebrow. "That Urartu?"

Ludwig' aid cut in. "I've never heard of such a place." The general spoke up.

"The new administered world. Number 103 I think."

"It isn't really administered. The locals asked to be admitted, the Bureau said no, but others said yes." "Like the ones who smuggled the weapons and artifacts there. We were trying to track them down. But all those related to Urartu, vanished without a trace a few months ago."

"How much?"

"We estimated about 3.5 trillion Bureau credits worth."

"For one planet, that's a doozie. However that kind of money has to go somewhere. Can't just vanish."

"Normally I'd agree, office Yagami. But in this case, nothing. Not even the smallest trace. What's worse, the reports we do have from the planet, indicate that our supporters are being squeezed into a corner by the other factions. Our offers to mediate have been rejected, strongly."

"For the Bureau it isn't much, overall. But even if split, such a quantity would make a splash. To hear nothing of it."

Signum spoke gravely. "The Bureau can't try and avoid this problem any longer, can it?"

"No, it can't."

"But you can't really trust the ground forces, after months of prosecutions against officers that led them." Ludwig stood silent. "It's alright. If the general would allow it, I shall have the men in order with no trouble at all."

"I would."

Hayate spoke again. "Then, general, it would be best for the entire Bureau to prepare for a massive intervention. If I've learned anything from my dear friend, Verossa, what weapons you know of, are just the tip of the iceberg."

"And I would not dream of leaving my friends to go out there by themselves. Takamachi Nanoha shall be among the pacifying forces!"

Ludwig stood up and saluted with respect. "The bureau is most fortunate to have you!"

* * *

The general bowed once again. "Thank you. Tomorrow, we shall start the initial preparations."

"Good evening general."

Hayate sighed as Ludwig and his aide left.

"We have gotten into a new adventure, haven't we."

"Least we have time to prepare."

"True, we'll get started right away. Let's decide who's going. Besides myself and Nanoha."

Vita snorted in amusement. "You've gotta be kidding. You know we'd never let you go without us."

"He he, that's true."

"So what do we do?"

Zafira cut in. "I'm afraid we have to postpone those talks. Fabia, of Vivio' group has something rather important to tell us."

"Can she speak to us mentally?"

"She'd rather speak in person. It's important."

"Tell her to come here."

Hayate sighed and Nanoha spoke this time. "Wonder what Fabia wants to tell us. Knowing that shy little one, this must be pretty serious."

"She's on her way."

The blonde haired witch arrived and bowed to everyone present in the room. "Excuse my request. I wouldn't normally impose. But this is vital. I'm happy miss Nanoha Takamachi is here."

The ace of aces looked right at her. "Thank you Fabia. Now tell us, what brings you here."

The witch sighed and spoke gravely, a strange sight, considering her stature. "I had a prophetic dream last night. I know that as a witch. And it was about you." Her voice began to echo. "A great dark and bloody snake came from the abyss and spit venom at you. It could not harm you. Then it tried to coil around you, but you kept it away. But after that it melted into a shapeless mass and from that, innumerable hands appeared and lunged for your. The smell of blood and burned flesh was everywhere."

Fabia almost collapsed and Fate jumped to catch her. "I'm sorry. This isn't something that comes easy."

"It's alright, take it easy."

"Thank you. But it's important. Whatever this horrible thing is, it's incredibly determined and strong. And it's fixated on you, miss Nanoha. I don't why, but it is."

Nanoha asked calmly. "Could this thing affect prophecies?"

The girl shuddered. "Yes. Whatever this is, it is very powerful, and old."

"Old enough to know how to influence ancient Belkan skills. Without the user noticing anything."

Fabia regained her composure. "That's enough sweetheart. You've been very helpful." Fate made sure the girl was alright and accompanied her to the door.

"Hayate, I'd like to ask you to have Zafira watch over Vivio while we're gone. He and Arf get along nicely anyway."

"You don't need to ask."

"I'm humbled by the trust you place in me Nanoha. Until this is over, I shall guard Vivio, and her friends, with my life."

"Thank you, I'll ask Nove to join you as well."

"Don't need to Nanoha. I was eaves dropping. I'll guard the kids till my last breath."

"Thank you!" She turned to the rest in the room. "And there you have it. Everyone, a new adventure lies before us."


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

In her uniform, perfectly donned and straight as a statue, gaze fixed and unhesitating, Signum spoke to the men assigned to the ground forces. Her voice boomed as she addressed them.

"Men, the Bureau has placed it' faith in you. You have been selected because you are trustworthy. Because you are honorable. Because we trust that you shall give your utmost for yourself, your unit and the Bureau, no matter what you face. The last few months have been hard. But we, the Bureau, all those who serve in it, still have every faith in your service. Without you, I, or any other ace, would be hard pressed to complete the task ahead, or any other task like it. As you help us, so shall we help you. In the task that is coming, I know you shall fulfill your duties to the utmost, as we shall fulfill ours. But if there are those among you who believe they do not have my trust, or that of my companions, or those who wish to express their ire with us, they may come at me, unarmed and with my back turned."

Her back turned and her voice still booming. "Is there anyone?"

A rumor grew into a roar. "Ma'am, No Ma'am!"

"Good, then I'll see you all on Urartu."

Out of sight and earshot of the men, the red haired knight sighed intensely. "I volunteered for this, but that was quite unpleasant. Best not do it again."

* * *

Six ships were ready to depart from the main base in Dimensional Space. On board the flagship, Livia, the designated leader of the expedition, Yagami Hayate, drilled her subordinates.

"Good morning everyone. Today, we are setting off to pacify Urartu. Our main base will be in the city of Tushpa. Here, we will attempt one last time to obtain a peaceful settlement. Failing that, we will prepare a solid base and proceed to eliminate the greatest sources of trouble. As out strongest fighters secure the area, the logistics department will commence a hearts and minds campaign."

A 3d image of the city and it' surroundings appeared. "The Livia will be in orbit above us, with our best operative on standby as the perimeter around the city is properly built. It shouldn't take more than a day. After that, we shall asses our options. If worst comes to absolute worst, the fleet shall eliminate the other cities capable of producing enough energy to trigger a dimensional earthquake. That means the five great capital cities opposed to the Bureau. We shall endeavor not to let that be the case. Clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Inside her quarters, Hayate spoke with Fate, Nanoha, Vita, Signum and Chrono. "So what do you think, any chance of a completely peaceful resolution?"

"Not likely. I've been on three peace envoy missions already. Soon as it looked we were making progress, one party or another would pull out. Doesn't help there's five of them."

"What are the chances of the fleet having to use the main guns?"

"Fortunately, not very significant. Unless they've designed something new, most of the things they've gotten weren't on their own capable of generating massive dimensional tremors. Not without some sort of of combination and massive source of energy. But if there are credible signs of that being imminent, the Bureau is clear. The main weapons shall be used."

"Very well. Thank you Chrono. Now, everyone, what are your opinions on our ability to guard our hearts and minds operations?"

"No problem. The troops are well trained and our best assets are present. It won't take that much for word to get out. What will be harder is integrating the infrastructure properly. But that's another story."

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. We know they have some weapons and systems taken from the Bureau. Most, they can't operate properly. They will have a lot of mass weapons, some of them dangerous. But those of us present are veterans, and quite capable of taking those weapons out. Once the hearts and minds campaign gets going and word spreads out, I doubt many soldiers will keep up the fight. Furthermore, I expect the population won't be too happy of not having access to the Bureau many helpful technologies. And as for those who insist on being unreasonable. Naughty children will be punished."

The whole room laughed awkwardly.

"Please don't overdo it Nanoha."

"Whatever could you mean?"

Hayate held back a chuckle. "Never mind. I know I can rely on everyone here."

"And everyone here knows they can trust you."

Hayate sighed. "Thank heavens the Nakajima family has been nice enough to send us five of their members for support."

"The children will absolutely love them."

"They'll make our campaign a booming success and keep Shamal safe."

"In case I, or my subordinates are not present, Admiral Chrono will be in charge."

Verossa coughed politely. "Right everyone. Now that the pleasant details are over, I'd like to present my opinion as well."

"Go ahead please."

"Alright. These past three months negotiations have gotten us nowhere. Might be two factors at work. First, the populations on Urartu really do dislike each other, so even if their leaders want to come to terms, soon as they do, the population revolts. The terrain makes for harsh conditions and attitudes. Second, they haven't had a proper demo of just how many benefits Bureau tech can bring. We need to be really careful how we distribute. I have other suspicions as well, but I need more information to properly give anymore ideas. We need to be very careful. I suspect something else is behind this escalation."

Hayate smiled and spoke calmly. "Thank you as always for your concern."

"I hope I'm just being pessimistic."

"Well, just in case you are, I am planning on having us work as team at all times. No one is going on a sortie solo."

* * *

In their quarters, after a loving cuddle, Fate spoke with Nanoha. "You will be careful right? I know how reckless you can be."

"Sweetheart, I know this is about me, somehow. I will be careful as I can be, but I won't let people suffer because of me."

"Nanoha, you're never so sweet unless you're about to do something terribly reckless."

"Right now, I want to make love to you. Then we'll see about other reckless things."

"You're so terribly unfair Nanoha."

"I love you Fate."

* * *

The Livia roared out of dimensional space right above the city of Tushpa. The engineers dropped onto the outskirts and began working on a proper space port and defensive infrastructure. The main detachment was transported in and around the great hall of the city. Tushpa had a circular construction model, with two areas for the government, another two for the richest residents, four for more intensive commercial activities, two large industrial areas, six middling areas, and over a dozen poor areas. All were connected by road and light rail infrastructure.

A middle aged man with tired features and tired blue eyes waited for them. "Hello, I am the leader and representative of the Keepers of Urartu, John Elder. It brings me great joy to see the bureau finally arrive in force."

Hayate greeted him. "Good to meet you. Have you arranged the meeting as we asked?"

John looked down. "They only agreed to a video conference."

"That will be enough as well. Please, lead the way."

Hayate, Fate, Nanoha, Signum Vita, with Rein Zwei and Agito on their shoulder and Verossa quietest of them all followed the man and his symbolic personal guard. Inside, a rather humble room awaited them with five empty seats besides their own. John sat down with an audible groan. He tapped on the command keys and five screens appeared.

Five other tired, middle aged men appeared, looking more bitter than John, but not less tired. "So, Elder, you've called us."

"Yes, these are the leaders sent by the Bureau. I beg you reconsider your stance."

The five heads laughed collectively. "Listen to me Elder, neither Cohen Mongoose nor Ashur shall give up freedom just like that to some organization that sends women to lead their armies."

"Neither shall Hattusa."

"None of us shall yield our very freedom for some dubious benefit, especially when presented by women."

Hayate raised her hand. "Sirs, if our presence and intervention is so unwanted, we would gladly accept the weapons and equipment of interest to the Bureau. Our intervention will be limited only to this city."

One of the heads hollered back. "Who asked you to speak?! Who gave you permission to speak?! For a man to allow a woman even to walk in front of him is demeaning and unnatural! You be quiet until you are spoken to!"

Signum held Agito back as the small device cast all sorts of obscene remarks against the five men through Signum' fingers. Rein Zwei looked on in disbelief and confusion. The others kept their poker face.

"Should I take that as a negative response?"

"You should take it with a bowed head and respectful tone, whore! It is not your place to address me or any man of standing unless you've been addressed yourself! And then show respect!"

Another talking head spoke with anger. "This conference is over! Talk to us when your men put you in your proper place!"

The screens closed. Hayate turned to Verossa and spoke with a menacing smile. "Officer Verossa, why weren't we informed of these matters prior to our arrival?"

The inspector was sweating bullets. "I give you my word I had no idea they had this problem! I must have words with the people giving us information."

Hayate sighed. Meanwhile, Vita gripped the table so hard the edge began to disintegrate, along with the small knight' composure. She jumped up, Grabbed Elder by the throat and slammed him on the table. "You tell me this instant where those guys are! I'll make'em eat their words!"

Elder was so terrified he almost fainted. Signum pulled Vita back. "Calm down! We need him to cooperate, not faint in terror."

"Vita darling, relax. We'll fix them."

Vita more or less threw the man back onto his seat. "Fine. But I am not letting this one go like that."

"Neither am I. Especially with someone among us..."

Nanoha was still smiling, but the atmosphere around her made John Elder tremble and start to grovel. Fate looked with concern at her.

"Please calm down Nanoha! Please."

"Oh whatever could you mean?"

Hayate laughed. "Oh don't worry Nanoha. We'll make sure they get what they deserve."

Nanoha giggled with menace. "Now, mister Elder, you are going to explain to us exactly what is going on."

The man sat with his head low and spoke in a low, defeated tone. "Yes."

* * *

"When I took over from my father, I knew our roles as keepers was a joke. Our faith, our belief in Khaldi, it was with us as our cultures matured and we held on to it for dear life. He has what has guided us for so long. Khaldi is very clear on our roles and places, especially men and women. Mostly because of the meager early means. If one cannot defend themselves, they serve for food and safety. You'd think that with technology this would change. But the land still is harsh, and so is Khaldi. We war with each other because we all believe Khaldi chose our cities to be his holiest of places. My father and I tried prying us away. We contacted the Bureau and asked for help. We failed to think the others would just want weapons. The other high priests feigned interest, until they got the weapons they wanted. Then they went back to fighting as they've always done. And if I am to be honest, most of my population is not very happy about your presence."

Verossa sighed with annoyance. "So that's why you didn't let the Saint Church be active at all?"

"Most of the ecclesiastical hierarchy wouldn't hear about it. Khaldi banns all other worship."

Hayate intervened with energy. "That's going to change. This absurd attitude is holding your planet back and keeping it in constant conflict."

"The hierarchy would have a fit!"

"The hierarchy will be disbanded. Since they are no doubt guilty of illegal weapons trade and keeping the whole planet in a constant war like state, these worshipers of Khaldi shall have to be brought into custody. Trust me, once the Bureau gets properly involved, no God will ever have more to offer. The Saint Church offers honor and peace."

Elder was left speechless. Verossa, covering a smile, spoke to him. "Maybe a demonstration of abilities would convince."

The man stuttered a response. "Maybe. But that's going to be hard."

Vita spoke again. "Hey old man, you tell whoever your champion is, if they don't wanna face me, they aren't worthy of calling themselves anything."

John Elder nodded nervously.

"Fine then. Tell us when it's ready. We'll be at our headquarters."

* * *

Inside the rather cramped headquarter and living quarters Signum spoke with mild irritation. "You really did a number there Vita. But I can't disagree with you."

Agito all but screamed. "Come on now Signum. You know you wanted to teach those blockheads a lesson."

"Hush now. I don't disagree, but it's best to save our energy."

Hayate walked up to Nanoha who was looking outside their window towards the streets. "What's wrong?"

"This place, this whole planet. Their faith. It's so strangely in conflict with us. It feels like some sort of bait. When they do set up those matches, and whatever we do here, avoid doing too much harm. Especially avoid taking lives."

Vita heard the remark and spoke with some annoyance. "You know we'd never take a life like that anymore." She looked at Nanoha better then spoke with outright concern. "Hey Fate. Keep this crazy fool in check. She looks like she's about to challenge the war god itself." After that she punched Nanoha in jest. "We're here for you."

"Nyahaha! I know. I'm sorry. Thank you. It's just that, I don't want you all in danger because of me. I care so much about all of you, endangering you like this bothers me greatly."

Fate spoke out with frustration. "We're in an army Nanoha. Being in danger is our job. We'll stand by you whatever happens. Put that through your head."

"Very well. It's mutual."

Hayate spoke this time. "We know Nanoha. And we are going to make the thing bothering you, regret it dearly."

* * *

Just as the group slowly settled down, John elder came around with a panicked gaze. "I've spoken to the champion and..." A large, bulking man, so massive as to have trouble getting through the door, came up behind him.

"Good afternoon. I heard someone challenged me."

"Over here." The man looked at Vita with disbelief.

"You?"

"Yup. I'm pissed off today so a fight will help calm my nerves." "

Are you serious?" "Course I'm serious. Now lead me to the wherever you wanna take me on."

Elder all but started to panic. The man raised his hand. "Fine then. Lead us to the stadium Elder."

* * *

Yet another circular building with a massive sandy ground level surrounded by higher level for spectators. At each cardinal point a great stone statue gazed down on the arena from the top of the walls.

John Elder, dressed in priestly garbs stood at the feet of the northern statue and spoke with solemnity. "Here under the gaze of Khaldi, two warriors shall face each other and determine which is the strongest!"

Vita was standing quietly on one side, Graf Eisen and barrier jacket ready. On the other, the man from before, the champion, was standing ready. An assault rifle, a handgun, a spare handgun, an assortment of knives, and his field uniform.

"Begin!"

The champion opened fire without hesitation. Vita stopped the volley with a yawn. The bullets were simple and had not even a trace of magic.

"Oh come on!"

As he fired the champion drew closer, stopping only to reload once. The man didn't flinch at seeing his opponent repel his attack so easily. When he was close enough, the champion jumped forward and unsheathed a knife, pushing it against Vita' shield. It was stopped dead at first, then a burst of magical energy propelled it forward. The man grinned, thinking he'd won. Instead he felt Vita' iron grip on his wrist.

"He, so that was your finishing move?" She gripped his wrist so hard the man dropped the knife in pain. Vita then slammed her right fist, holding Graf Eisen in it, right into his middle. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed to one side. "Oh darn it, this is boring."

The now former champion twitched in pain. Vita took the other knife away from him. "Someone just gave this a small magic enhancement. Enough to go through any mass shield. But it's useless against me. Or any half decent mage. You've been ripped off."

* * *

Vita stood next to John Elder. "Guess I'm the champion now right?"

He nodded. "Any benefits?"

"You may make any request and it shall be granted."

"Then, no more battle to the death, anywhere. I'll think about some others."

Then man smiled with relief and gratitude. "Thank you."

The red knight waved her hand and walked off. Hayate was waiting for her further back. "Congratulation Vita."

"Hah, don't tease me Hayate. That guy was a joke."

"He was, but we did find out even this group uses smuggled magic weapons."

Vita snorted. "Someone ripped him off. That thing could kill anyone without magic, but it's useless against anyone with proper magical training."

"Obviously. Someone probably made a lot of money from scamming these people."

Vita growled with anger. "We'll talk to him and find out more."

* * *

In the field medical office, Shamal was tending to the former champion. The injuries from Vita were relatively minor, but his entire body was showing signs of wear and tear. The magical weapons he'd been using had strained his already small linker core. He was covered with scars and had some badly healed broken bones. His back was already showing heavy signs of wearing out. With the aid of Klairwind she expertly healed his injuries, new and old, until the man wound up feeling a decade younger.

"There we go. All done."

His disbelief was palpable. "Magic can do this?"

"And much more. You have a family?"

"Yes. If I could ask you..."

"Bring any of them who is sick. We will heal them. The people of this world have suffered enough."

Quietly, the man left. Vita' defeat of him had not been so humbling. But his family needed help.

* * *

As the group began to retire, Chrono called in. "Hello everyone, sorry to bother. But the other side is making a move."

Hayate didn't flinch. "That was fast. Where and how?"

"Northeast, Southeast and directly East. They seem to be trying to coordinate their strike to fall at the same time. We estimate it will take them three days if they plan to strike all at once."

"That's if we let them do as they please. Any signs of particularly dangerous magic weapons or devices?"

"None. There are a lot of mass weapons though."

"Alright, give me the strongest party's location. Get ready to teleport us there and have a big communication display ready too."

"Very well. Best of luck."

With a cheerful smile Hayate rallied her team. "Well everyone, it's time to head out."

* * *

High above a mountain road, snaking through peaks and crevasses, the team of ace mages looked down at the army working it' way through. Snow covered the areas most shielded from the sun and covered the ground outright in higher places. An icy wind howled constantly. The road was barely qualified to be called a road at all, with only some stones in places. Despite the harsh conditions, men carried weapons and equipment on their backs, with a heavy truck or tractor being used every now and then to carry the heaviest equipment. There were quite a number of soldiers. They were very well camouflaged and for the most part silent. The vanguard was clearing the path, checking for mines and other obstacles, opening the way for the main forces and the heaviest equipment. Most of the men didn't even talk.

"Hello everyone!" The column' movement stopped as the men collectively gazed upwards at a huge broadcast screen of Hayate waving to them. "I am officer Yagami Hayate of the Time Space Administration Bureau. I am tasked with bringing your lovely planet into the fold, or at least the parts that are interested."

The army snapped out of the shock and formed units. Three set up the sides of the mountains, looking for the point of origin of the transmission. The rest began frantically setting up defensive positions and equipment, signaling to the rear of the column to begin preparations to retreat. Communications officers scrambled to send messages.

Vita growled. "They're not listening Hayate."

"Oh dear! Everyone, please don't try anything silly. Your communications are jammed and we are covering your entire path of retreat. Calmly put down your weapons and..."

Nanoha stopped a heavy caliber bullet with her shield. "They've found us out."

"We weren't trying to hide in the first place. Everyone, please come along peacefully."

By now, bullets were coming in constantly and soldiers were setting up rocket launchers. "There's some magic in these Hayate. They're integrating it with mass weapons already."

"You may return fire."

The broadcast screen closed. Nanoha spoke calmly. "All right everyone. I'll hold them off till Hayate gets a proper punishment ready."

Nanoha kept the shield up while preparing Axel Shooter for the rocket launchers and heavier weapons being set up. Sixteen shots roared into action and demolished rocket launchers and heavy anti air equipment. The operators fell back stunned but not serious injured. The fits volley was followed by a second one and then a third one. By the fourth, only the lighter equipment remained intact.

Vita was growling like a caged beast. Nanoha calmed her down. "Vita darling, these people seem like they'll be very unreasonable. Please stay back."

Hayate had the broadcast screen appear once again. "Alright everyone. Last warning. Put down your weapons and come along peacefully. You will be treated properly."

Without hesitation the men replied. "Death for the glory of Khaldi!"

Nanoha really got annoyed at the reply. "Darn it. I knew they'd be like this."

Vita roared with anger! "You bunch of morons."

Observing with care, Hayate sighed. "Best get this over with quickly before someone gets seriously hurt."

A massive beam of white magical energy screamed down from the vanguard all the way down to the last soldier in the rear guard. Most of the equipment was smashed to bits and all of the soldiers were left unconscious.

"Base, this is Hayate. Send recovery teams o our position. We have a big haul of prisoners." She sighed as Nanoha looked down at the column. Bureau agents began apprehending them. "We have two more."

* * *

Hayate wasted no time with the next two columns. She took out both as soon as they were in range. All their equipment reduced to ruin and all their men also captured. In the end, close to a hundred thousand fighting men were captured and put in an improvised prisoner encampment. The camp had to be enlarged thrice. Drones were assigned to keep the prisoners supervised constantly. The bureau had to send reinforcements to guard them. Hayate placed Shamal in charge of triage. Each man captured would be treated for all their underlying illnesses, told to bring their families if they needed treatment as well, then sent on their way.

Hayate spoke to her and apologized profusely. "Please forgive the huge workload. You're going to do more work than we are on this expedition."

Shamal smiled with genuine happiness. "Then it is a good expedition. Don't worry about it Hayate darling."

"I will have Signum on standby if you need her while we're around."

"I already have the Nakajima family members. How should we let them go?"

"Command will teleport them back to their bases. We can't just let them walk back with only the clothes on their back."

* * *

The party was now really getting ready to sleep for the night. Hayate had them sleep in the same room so they could react as quickly as possible. The only one missing, and very busy, was Shamal.

Just before last call, a trooper called through a broadcast video. "Excuse me commander Yagami. Someone insists they must see you in private."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes, we've checked them. It does seem to be important."

"Send her in."

A few moments later, a young looking woman with green eyes and pitch black hair walked into the room.

"Evening. I'm sorry to bother you so late, specially after all you've done. But this is important."

"Yes, whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm Adela Elder. My father is John Elder."

"Thank you. I am Yagami Hayate, commander of the Time Space Administration Bureau' expedition. Please go on."

Adela scratched the back of her head and went on.

"Alright. My dad's a good guy. He called you here cause he wants to stop the constant fighting. From what I see, I think you could do it, but after you do, could you move us all away?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"That's an unexpected request. Not to mention a drastic one. What reason do you have?"

Nanoha moved up to hear clearly. Adela continued. "See there's the cult of Khaldi and all, but there's also a lot of legends. Legends that say our whole world is cursed. No priest will tell you this. I know because I sneaked into dad' library often. I always read the books that were most forbidden and such." She sighed. "Honestly, they scared the heck out of me. The gist of it is that anyone living here is cursed to fight forever, or something. And all of them said it, and said not to tell anyone about it."

"Can you be more specific? How did the books look?"

"Oh they had these big old covers, with the sign of Khaldi on the. The oldest one kind of stunk."

"Can you give any more details about the stories?"

Adela shrugged and shook her head, fidgeting in place. "Not much. They told about the cities being founded, something about Khaldi being angry if people stopped fighting. And that even if people tried to stop, Khaldi would make them keep fighting."

"Did these stories scare you that much?"

Adela squirmed and looked around nervously. "Yeah. Maybe I was a kid, but they really terrified me. Priests can't tell you because those stories aren't supposed to be shared outside the circle, under pain of curse and painful death."

Hayate was silent, then spoke calmly. "Thank you. Stay here tonight. One of my subordinates shall look after you."

Nanoha spoke up. "Let her stay here. This is connected somehow."

Hayate looked at her then nodded. "Fine. I'll get her a bed."

"Put it close to mine and Fate'."

"Very well. We'll all sleep together then."

Adela' jaw all but hit the floor. Hayate carried on calmly. "Can you sleep in your clothes?"

"I think I can. But that's a bit unsanitary."

"You can take a shower in the morning."

Nanoha spoke up as well. "We are going to make sure you stay safe." The girl looked at her with wide eyes.

Hayate spoke to the Headquarters. "Hello, Yunoo? Could you be a darling and check for planet wide curses please? This is very important. Thank you. Contact me as soon as you can. The hour doesn't matter." She ended the call. "Very well then. I propose we all go to bed now."

* * *

The group slept lightly. Adela was put between Nanoha to her right and Signum to her left. Both aces slept with their devices ready to go at first notice. Nothing concrete happened. But both Nanoha and Signum wore woken up by what sounded like soft footsteps above their room. Nanoha quickly sent a search probe to look at the room above them. Besides sleeping Bureau mages, no one was present. The troops were sleeping soundly.

* * *

Early next morning the group was up. Adela groaned as she got up. "I feel like I've slept in a baby bunk."

Hayate was unperturbed. "I'll contact your father in a moment."

"Ah wait. If you tell him I'm here, and what I told you, he might do something hasty."

"My priority is the safety of civilians and my subordinates. That means you as well. If something exists that can properly threaten my forces and is menacing civilians, it is my duty to protect those whom it threatens and put a stop to it."

Adela looked on as Hayate contacted her father. "Good morning sir."

The man was still half asleep. "Ah yes." He saw Adela in the broadcast window. "Adela! What are you doing there?"

"Hey dad."

Hayate cut her off.

"Excuse me sir, your daughter told us of a curse affecting the whole planet. Can you give us any more details?"

The man turned white. "Adela, did you tell them by word?"

The girl shook her head. "No dad. But I asked them to take us off this planet."

He sighed in relief, then spoke to Hayate. "Miss, I was going to inform you of everything. Please, if you can, come and speak to me. But what I will tell you, can cost us all our lives."

Hayate didn't flinch and the group moved behind her. "Very well. We'll be there in a moment."


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness Falls I

Shamal was resting briefly on one of the few empty beds in her center. On the bed next to her a man was still being treated for a very nasty liver infection. Next to that one, a Bureau healing mage was making so another former enemy would be able to see properly. In front of them, two men were getting their arm joints properly put back into place. Two more men were brought in. Reluctantly, and more by force. Soon as the medics started working they calmed down. They gazed in amazement as Bureau mages took away chronic pains and ailments.

Together with the medics, Subaru had come in and quickly checked on Shamal. "Hello miss Shamal. Hope you're getting a good rest."

"Thank you, I was."

"Ups."

"It's alright. Back to work now How many have we finished so far?"

"Not exactly enough. We're bringing in a bunch more medics so we can finish treating the prisoners soon as possible."

Shamal yawned and stretched. "Going to check up on a few things, make sure everything's alright. Then get some more rest and get back to work. Keep up the good work." She looked at the men in the room. "I hope you are all doing fine and will do better after this. Best of health."

* * *

The three large buildings housing the medical unit looked like ant hills. People were coming and going constantly, even early in the morning. Bureau ground mages escorted prisoners into the building, depending on the gravity of their condition.

The Nakajima family cyborgs were busy carrying one or more persons to and fro, directing traffic and helping with more reluctant prisoners. After being healed, soldiers were put in groups of ten, then transported via teleport to the nearest base that answered to Ashur. Most left with the same puzzled, incredulous look they wore when the Bureau medics catered to their ailments.

"Farewell. If your family is in need of similar aid, the Bureau will gladly offer it." As they were sent back, the other prisoners were shown their safe arrival. At first, almost all were silent. Then a few began thanking them. "Honor upon you." "Thank you." "Long and honorable may you live." Soon, every group was thanking them.

Subaru and Wendi were guiding over a few prisoners when an old officer grabbed Subaru' arm. "Young one, listen to this old fool for a moment." Subaru was a bit surprised, nevertheless the man continued. "Others will not say out of fear for their families. Your hearts are noble and kind, but what sleeps on this world is cold and dark. Khaldi demands sacrifices. If you can, leave this world and return to the better place you came from, before the darkness rises and takes you."

She gazed into his dark, tired eyes with her own bright green eyes for a few moments. "Thank you. I'll see what we can do about it."

"Bless you."

* * *

John Elder sat on his priestly chair as Hayate and her group came in with his daughter. "Good morning sir. I believe you were going to tell us about the curse this morning."

The man sighed. "Very well. I have already told you of our faith in Khaldi. It is not blind faith. The high priest is given a library of books produced by Khaldi himself. Anyone touching those things know they are real. On the oldest one, the proper manuscript of Khaldi, there lies a curse. Or rather, it is outlined. If anyone speaks it word for word, he shall be seized by the servants of Khaldi. You might think this an idle threat, but it is not. Whoever has made the mistake to utter it, has never lived to see the next day. That includes my father." He put a hand over his eyes, then continued. "I could not recognize his body when we found it. But I had no doubt what it had been. The terror I felt that night overwhelmed my mind and made me quiver as a child. And I never even saw what it was that did that to my father. But I know it belonged to Khaldi." John drew a breath. "And it can be worse sometimes. People vanish, just like that. Petty criminals, those unsuited for the army. Not all at once of course, just every now and then. We know Khaldi exists. And the books make it clear, his curse will only end once the planet is united."

Just as he was finished, Subaru appeared, looking for Nanoha. "Hello everyone, I'm here to tell you about a something someone told me. Said this world was cold and dark and that Khaldi demanded sacrifices. I believed them and came to warn everyone. The old man really seemed for real."

Everyone looked at her with some amusement, except John Elder, who spoke gravely. "Young lady, you endanger yourself."

"Huh?"

"By telling of that horrid thing, you yourself may be taken by a servant of Khaldi."

Hayate turned, wanting to reply, but the man' eyes were genuine and his expression terrified. "Sir, can you show us those books?"

The man looked at Hayate with trepidation. "We are certain, sir." John Elder nodded.

* * *

In a room at the far end of as corridor, itself at the far end of another one, a table sat, books stacked on top of it, neatly.

"Here they are, please do not read the curse. I do not wish you to be in any greater danger."

"Very well sir. We will just look over them and confirm what you say. Marie, can you remotely scan something?"

"Yes."

"Scan these books please."

Drones moved in and scanned every book in part. "Rein honey, look at these books and tell me if there's anything wrong with them."

The small unison device hovered above each tome, carefully inspecting them, avoiding direct contact. She pondered each, then stopped at the oldest one, visibly worn by time and use. Rein pulled away from it. A drone scanned it after her, and a report came in.

"I don't know what that is, but there's something wrong with it."

Rein confirmed quite enthusiastically. "Nobody should touch that book ever. It reeks of death."

Hayate nodded. "Very well. Have a team secure it, isolate it and bring it back to be studied properly and carefully. Yunoo will want to have a look at it."

John elder looked concerned. "Sir, we thank you. The Bureau will get to the bottom of this."

The man didn't look convinced, but nonetheless nodded.

"In the meantime, your daughter will be in protective custody, next to, or as close as she can be, to us. Again, thank you."

* * *

The group headed back to headquarters as the recovery team went into action.

"Tell me Rein, what did you feel exactly?"

"The book should've gone away ages ago. It's really, really old. Some old form of paper with wooden covers. But it looks younger. And it smells like death. I don't know how anyone could bare being next to that yucky thing."

"That sound similar to what you smelled Adela?"

The girl nodded. "Pretty much just like a graveyard."

"Then, these books are most likely Lost Logia. Every one of them shall be taken in by the Bureau. If need be, we shall seal them away forever."

"What about the people living here?"

"If the threat is judged severe enough, you will be evacuated to an empty habitable planet."

Adela smiled from ear to ear. "But that is still to be determined. For now, you shall stick close to us."

Nanoha spoke to Hayate calmly. "I'm really curious what that book is. It might be the clue we need."

"It might. You feel anything?"

"Nothing. Anyone?"

Everyone else had the same answer. Vita especially was upset. "It feels like we're reacting to everything. We're just waiting for someone to move."

Nanoha calmed her down. "We don't know a lot right now, we'd be moving blind if we did. I'm just as frustrated as you are Vita."

"Darn it!"

"If someone comes after either Adela or Subaru, we'll be there to protect them Vita."

Subaru looked around with surprise. "Huh? Me?"

Adela turned to her. "You spoke about the curse. You might get the attention of Khaldi."

Subaru looked confused for a moment then looked at Nanoha. "Looks like I'm in your care again. Ha ha."

* * *

"Darn it sis!" Ginga shook her head. Then she spoke to Hayate and Nanoha. "Thank you again for looking after her. I will return to my duties."

"Bye bye sis."

"You be safe!"

The group was back in Hayate' command post. Verossa also joined them and got filled in on the latest developments. "That's just perfect. I can't get any proper ground intelligence yet and now we have to deal with this."

Nanoha spoke up. "Maybe we could properly read the other books?"

Hayate replied shortly. "You mean, maybe if you could read it properly. And no. We have enough people in danger." She sighed. "We have to stay put for now, defend the hearts and minds operation and wait for the science department and Yunoo to give us more info. In the meanwhile I suggest we keep up our exercises."

Just as Hayate finished a call came in. "Hello, Yunoo?" "Hello everyone. That book the recovery team brought. It disintegrated as soon as the recovery team brought it on board. The science team analyzed the dust left behind, and it's ancient. The team estimated it to be a few thousand years old. Now, I've seen things like this before, tomes with some sort of preservation magic put on the. The library is full of them. I think once we took it off the planet, it was out of range or something. In any case, I would advise care. Curses and magic like the one you mentioned Hayate, are rare, but from what I've found, it's more a case of few survivors."

Hayate sighed and shook her head. "Thank you Yunoo, stay in touch." She spoke to the group. "I think we should be on our guards tonight."

* * *

The night came surprisingly easy. The hearts and mind operation continued unabated. The soldiers ceased trying to resist. Simple people began to arrive with ailments as well.

Adela was put between Nanoha and Signum once again. Subaru slept at their feet, with Vita on the other side, while Fate and Hayate slept on each flank. Everyone slept lightly except Adela. She slept fitfully, moaning with unrest every now and then. Just as midnight arrived, Signum, Nanoha and Subaru clearly heard someone step above their room, even when there should not have been anyone. Again, Nanoha sent a search probe. Nothing. But the sounds continued. Nanoha scanned the points of origin for the sounds. Something was there.

"Up, now!"

As everyone got their devices and barrier jackets equipped the roof cracked then exploded. Signum covered Adela, then carried her out of the room. Subaru, Vita and Fate got up ready for a fight. Greenish gray hands flew towards them and pushed each three back. Nanoha grabbed Hayate and spoke telepathically.

"Outside, now!"

The groups raced outside and above the building as the rest of the troops evacuated as fast as they could. Something made a terrible noise, like that of a woman and a beast at the same time. Then, nothing else was heard. No birds, no insects, not even the wind.

Hayate called out. "Everyone alright?"

Vita replied. "Here it comes!"

A wave of greenish gray hands, bones visible beneath transparent skin, charged towards Subaru.

Fate didn't hesitate. "Scythe Form!" She slashed the base with Bardiche.

Vita roared in and slammed Graf Eisen from the side into whatever was connected to the arms. A scream followed and the hands vanished.

Subaru wanted to charge in but Nanoha stopped her. "Stay here!"

Nanoha unleashed twelve Axel shooter bolts at the spot which had bent after the scream. They hit nothing.

Hayate spoke calmly. "Rein, scan this area in any possible light and energy wavelength you can manage quickly."

The scan pulsed all around her for a distance of two hundred meters. Three figures appeared with innumerable hands coming from them, all aimed towards Subaru.

"Schwalbenflug!"

"Axel Shooter!"

"Plasma Lancer!"

All three attacks hit their marks and a chorus of inhuman screams followed. The figures began to vanish. Nanoha trapped one in Hoop Bind. The thing began screaming even louder and tore at the binds with inhuman ferocity. The sound was almost unbearable.

"Hayate, scan this thing quickly, before it gets away. Bind wasn't made for something like this."

Rein scanned the creature from a distance, just in time as the binds gave way and the figure melted away, howling awfully, into the ground itself.

"Signum!"

The group turned to look for the knight. "Here, could use some help!"

Signum was a few hundred meters away, backing up slowly from a wave of hands charging towards her, Laevatein in snake form in one hand. Adela was trembling, holding onto her for dear life. Every time a hand would lunge, the sword would cut it to pieces. But slowly, they were surrounding her.

"Sonic move, Scythe Slash!" Fate charged in and cut the arms.

"Hoop bind!"

"Break through, Graf Eisen!" Vita smashed into the now howling figure with Graf Eisen, hitting it hard and making it scream inhumanly once more. But it did not stop it. The creature kept struggling.

"Graf Eisen, giant form!"

"Understood!"

"Hold it steady Raising Heart!"

"Yes, my master!"

Vita smashed the figure once again, Graf Eisen making full contact, the sound of the impact covering the entire area. This time the figure was silent for a moment. But it did not stop moving. And then the noise began again. "What is with this thing?!"

"Vita darling, back away!" Hayate, in unison with Zwei, aimed at the figure. "Ring, bell of eternal rest!" A beam of energy roared right into the still captive figure. A scream pierced the air. The figure disintegrated into dust, still screaming till the last moments.

"Raising Heart, check the area!"

"Alright!"

"Rein, back that up!"

But there was nothing to be found, besides terrified inhabitants. Nothing in over a kilometer radius.

* * *

Signum held onto Adela, who was still weeping and trembling in terror. Subaru rubbed her hair, still a bit confused. "What is wrong with this place?"

Agito flew up to Signum and spoke with relief and frustration. "Why didn't you unison with me master?"

"I'm sorry. I had to save the civilian."

Hayate spoke with a smile. "Everyone alright?"

"Mostly."

"Fine."

"We're alright Hayate darling."

Signum spoke gravely. "We're all fine, but the girl needs help."

Adela was incoherent at this point, crying and trembling constantly. "She has to see Shamal."

Hayate nodded. "We're getting the population of this planet. Base, this is Yagami Hayate, I need a massive evacuation plan."

Chrono' voice came through. "Hayate, we have a problem."

"Casualties?" "None in our ranks. But the head priest and from what we can tell, the entire hierarchy, well, they're dead."

Hayate tightened her fist. "We were careless. I'll be right there, after we drop of the civilian."

* * *

Shamal, recently woken, took in Adela with care. "I'll have Ginga and Wendi stand guard over her. I'll tell you the details after I get a proper look at her."

"Thank you."

The group set off for the main base. Two Bureau mages waited at the entrance. Verossa contacted them as they neared. "Everything alright?"

"Mostly. What happened?"

"Everyone woke up when the fight started. Nobody was hurt or anything. When things dived down, the ones set to guard John Elder noticed the man was too silent. They found him on his bed. It's best you steel yourselves."

As the group reached the entrance to the Priest' room, a Bureau investigation barrier was placed up. Verossa waited by the door.

"How bad?"

"Bad Hayate."

She nodded. "Rein, stay behind with Agito and everyone else."

Nanoha spoke up. "I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

* * *

John Elder lay prone on his bed with what remained of his face up. Someone had covered the head with a sheet. Blood had seeped heavily into it. "I covered what was left of his face. We need to move him, so he has some dignity."

"Thank you."

Hayate and Nanoha presented their respects and left.

The others were waiting outside. "Rein, I want you to give the data on the light that revealed those things. We'll have every base use a source of it on the perimeter and in living quarters."

"Yes."

"Command, has the proper barracks been finished yet?"

"Almost commander. You may sleep there if it's needed."

"It's needed."

* * *

The group somberly moved to the almost complete command post.

"What do you think those things are?"

"Rein sent the scan to the science department. We'll find out in a bit."

Vita spoke up. "I'll wager a guess. Ghosts."

Hayate looked at her with disbelief initially, then her expression became serious.

"Ghosts, spirits, whatever. The servants of Khaldi. That's what those things are."

As Vita spoke, a scream echoed from a great distance.

Subaru looked on in disbelief. "If it's all the same with everyone, I'm sleeping after the sun rises."

Nanoha spoke with a smile. "Subaru, no one is sleeping for the rest of this night."

"Oh. Sorry miss Nanoha."

A second inhuman scream echoed as the group went in to the barracks.

Hayate spoke cheerily. "We'll get started on proper evacuation plans for the civilian population."

* * *

Hayate diligently discussed plans for the evacuation of civilians with Chrono and the main Headquarters. As she did this, the rest of the group stood guard, watching the outside for their enemy. Every now and then, a wail would be heard echoing from a distance.

Soon as she sat down, Nanoha spoke to Raising Heart. "Raising Heart, initiate wide area search, as far as we can go." "Alright, my master."

Vita spoke calmly to her. "No point in that. They're just making a show."

"I know. I'm just trying to observe them. If we can find some pattern, we have a greater chance to capture one."

Vita looked at her with amazement. Fate was not amused. "Nanoha, that's dangerous."

"It will be far more dangerous than just going in blind. We should find out what they are and what they want. Especially if we want to guard the civilians."

"The science department will take care of that."

"We're down here. We deal with them as we can, now. They looked at least partially human. Something must be driving them."

Yet another scream echoed distantly outside.

"Something has driven them to this, and I will find out what it is."

"Four enemies withing five hundred meters, twelve within five thousand meters."

* * *

A few minutes before the dawn began Raising Heart spoke. "Enemy signals have vanished."

"Keep looking Raising Heart, we need to confirm."

The screams also stopped. Slowly, natural sounds began returning, especially the sound of birds.

Fate spoke calmly. "I think it's over, for now."

Hayate confirmed. "I agree. We should all sleep for a few hours. You too Subaru. After that we'll get on with this nightmare."

Nanoha looked at Raising Heart one more time. "Stand by ready master. Rest. No enemies detected."

Fate spoke with her. Tenderness and determination in her voice. "We'll find what these things are. I promise you."

Before she drifted into a light sleep, Fate muttered softly. "Poor girl."

* * *

Around noon, the group got up.

Hayate began issuing orders almost as soon as she got up properly. "I want reports on the evacuation plan and on what the science department discovered from last night. Furthermore, I want a deep crust scan of the entire area, extended to the whole surface if you can."

The rest of the group was up and ready as fast as she was. "Alright, first thing we do is check up on Adela."

As Hayate and Nanoha' group left the building, people looked at them with a mixture of pity and apprehension.

"Have there been any other civilian casualties?"

"None Nanoha, thank Heavens. Those things focused on us and the priests."

"Good."

Shamal greeted them with unconcealed joy. "Morning everyone. The operation to return the prisoners is almost finished. Hayate' evacuation plan has made the people scared and happy at the same time."

Fate spoke. "How's Adela?"

"Much better. Those things damaged her ears and nervous system somehow, we managed to heal most of it. It was only superficial, but if she'd been exposed longer, it would've been much worse. Now she really needs to rest. After that I'm putting her on the evacuation plan today."

"Good."

Nanoha spoke next.

"Any civilians affected?"

"No one."

"So only the target. I'd like you to give Subaru a quick check up please."

"Very well."

Subaru reacted with amazement. "Eh. Sure if you think I need it."

Shamal carefully examined her with Klairwind. "Well, your inner ear is fine, but you had some superficial damage to your nervous system."

"Really?"

"Yes, I healed it now, but be careful."

Nanoha spoke to her. "Subaru, do not push yourself."

She nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

The headquarters was almost complete, and engineers continued to work on finishing it.

Hayate had just sat down when Chrono called in. "Hello everyone. The report for an evacuation plan will take a while longer. However that scan you wanted is complete. That and some change. There are quite a number of hidden tunnels and chambers all throughout the underground of the city. And the network extends through to the mountains and I'd guess probably connects with the other cities."

"So if those things can't stand sunlight."

Nanoha spoke up. "They hide there during the day, and attack during the night."

"Chrono, how can we access these places?"

"Not without endangering the civilian buildings in the area."

Hayate sighed. "Then we have to get the civilians out of here quickly. I need that report."

"I'm sorry, that's still going to take a while. I hope the science department is faster."

The broadcast screen closed.

Nanoha spoke with her device. "Raising Heart, do we have an idea about our enemy' energy signal?" "Negative, can only confirm through visual or auditory means." "Darn."

Hayate spoke calmly. "We'll protect the civilians tonight. By tomorrow, the evacuation should be ready to begin. I hope."

Subaru raised her hand. "Everyone, I have an idea."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Still no report about the evacuation.

Marie called up Hayate as the sun neared the horizon."Hello everyone. I have rather bad news. We spent hours analyzing what you sent us, footage and scans. Not only did we not pickup anything visually, we didn't even pick up any other energy signals than your own. The impacts registered and the energy dissipated into something. But we could not find out what it was. For a truly serious analysis, we'd need far more time."

Hayate sighed. "Thank you Marie. Please continue the work nonetheless."

Subaru spoke with enthusiasm. "So we go with my idea?"

"Long as you're aware of the risks."

"Yes ma'am."

Nanoha spoke.

"Subaru, do not take any needless risks! We'll be close by to intervene."

"Thank you miss Nanoha, I won't."

Vita, who was looking out the window towards the west spoke up. "Hey everyone, come here and take a look at this."

The sun was setting and in the hills to the west night was arriving. Darkness seemed to crawl up, envelop and engulf everything as the sun sank beneath the horizon. The shadows followed close behind every ray, covering the land in inky night. It stretched and crept ever closer to the city as the day neared it' end.

Nanoha spoke to Subaru. "Get ready!" Subaru nodded and activated her Wing Road.

* * *

With her device activated, Subaru rolled on her wing road and spoke loudly and in a carefree tone. "There's a curse that I don't care about, because Khaldi is a lousy God and a bully. His curse doesn't mean a thing!"

Vita rolled her eyes. "That idiot!"

Hayate spoke to calm her down. "She wants to keep those things away from the civilians. Be ready."

Subaru continued taunting. "I don't care about the curse! Khaldi is a big loser!"

The darkness became complete as soon as the sun vanished beneath the horizon. A crazed laughter blasted through the air and Subaru looked around her. Right behind her, on her own Wing Road, a horseman charged towards her with monstrous speed. The mount was covered in greenish gray flames that hid it almost completely and the rider was coated by black gray armor, heavy and thick. Pointed towards her was a jousting lance. The laughter came echoing constantly from the helmet.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She turned around and put up a shield, quickly as she could as the thing was almost upon her. It slammed the lance into her shield, all but breaking it, then produced a mace and took the shield head on. If Subaru had not dodged, the blows would have landed on her.

The main group might have helped her out, but as the laughter started, five figures roared out of the ground. Even with protection the blows could be felt.

Vita roared into action. "This is no joke! Graf Eisen!" She swung furiously and her blow landed, knocking back violently one of the figures. From both sides, the enemies tried to grab her.

"Laevatein!"

"Bardiche!"

The attacks were stopped and the attackers were hit furiously by two powerful pink spheres of magical energy. The screams changed tune for a moment, while the remaining two kept attacking the main defense.

Signum, in unison with Agito kept up the attack against her foe. "We need to win this quick!" "My pleasure master!" A wall of flame engulfed the figure, now clear enough to be told as that of a woman. She howled inhumanly as the attack destroyed her form.

Fate, Bardiche in Harken Form and a determined look in her ruby eyes pursued her own opponent. "Jet Zamber!" The yellow magical blade found it' target and cut through the screaming figure. Though it vanished, the screams did not stop.

Vita moved forward to help Subaru who was in trouble. Subaru had gotten into a proper fist fight with the rider. She tried hitting back every time he lunged towards her. After the third time, her foe pulled away and prepared to charge again. Subaru followed his movements and the path of his charge, dodging in the last few minutes and moving in to deliver a kick. Her foe turned his entire top half at 180 degrees and caught her leg with an iron grip. It raised the mace to strike as his hold almost crushed her leg.

"Graf Eisen, rocket form!"

Vita roared in from the side and hit her target dead on. The rider dropped Subaru, tried turning around but was hit right in the middle. An almighty crash sound erupted and the foe was thrown back with parts of him flying in all directions, then vanishing.

"You idiot! What about don't be reckless didn't you get?!"

Cradling her leg Subaru nodded. "I'm sorry, he caught me by surprise."

The rider got back up, his armor half smashed, dried up flesh covering the skull which continued to laugh. His lower half melded into his steed. Without hesitating, his hands tore of his head and threw it at the two. A huge explosion erupted, accompanied by deafening inhuman laughter. When the dust cleared, the other foes were gone as well.

* * *

"Everyone alright?"

Vita replied calmly. "Subaru' leg is injured."

"Not that badly."

Nanoha cut in. "Subaru!"

She winced. "I'll go to the medical facility."

Hayate spoke up. "We'll all go."

They regrouped and set off for the medical station.

Agito spoke to Signum as they broke unison. "Oh man, those guys were so afraid of our flames." "Perhaps they were only being careful." "No way master, they were afraid of those flames." Signum said nothing else.

In the distance yet another inhuman scream echoed again and again.

* * *

Shamal was ready to meet them at the center. "We're keeping the girl under guard, but nothing's headed for us so far."

Signum looked at the facility for a moment. The place was blazing with thousands and thousands of strong light sources. "I think they hate the light."

Nanoha agreed. "Makes sense, if they avoid the sunlight."

Hayate sighed. "I wish the science people could hurry up."

Shamal went to tend to Subaru. "Oh dear, something did a number on your leg." She looked at it with care. "The cybernetic elements aren't damaged, but the organic is badly hurt. You need a day' rest Subaru, at least, after I give you treatment."

Nanoha moved next to her as she sat on the bed. "That thing got a hold of you. Can you tell us about it?" Subaru nodded. "Terrifying actually. None of my sisters ever had that kind of a grip. It felt way stronger than anything a human or a cyborg could manage. Honestly, now that I think properly, it could've torn my leg off if officer Vita hadn't intervened." Nanoha gave her a scolding look. "Very well. Rest for now."

Vita spoke as well. "Stay here and guard the civilians, dumb ass!"

Hayate spoke to Shamal. "If you can, give all the data you gather on Subaru' injury to the science department. I want to know more about these things."

A scream echoed through the window from outside. "Looks like we'll also be staying nearby."

Nanoha looked towards the window. Fate stood by her side. "We'll stop them Nanoha. We'll stop them."

Nanoha looked at fate and smiled, holding her hand. "I know." Their foe' howl echoed in the distance.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading chapter 3. Really appreciate constructive reviews and comments._


	4. Chapter 4 Darkness Finale

The group sat down to have an extremely late dinner.

Vita declared promptly. "The food isn't as good as Hayate' cooking but it it's perfect after a day like this."

Hayate replied cheerfully. "At this hour, it's fine."

Nanoha spoke warmly to Fate. "Doing alright?"

Fate nodded, smiling softly. "I know these things upset you." She held her hand and their fingers entwined tenderly.

A scream echoed outside. The group continued eating.

Nanoha finished her meal and looked outside the window as their foes continued to howl and shriek. "What could turn someone into that?"

Fate spoke with concern. "What is it?"

"We really need to capture one. It's alright if we keep driving them back, but we have to know more about them. Somehow, if we know what and why, it will make our job of defending these people far easier. And maybe we can help them too."

* * *

The group had finished eating when Chrono called in. "Evening everyone. We, and most of the expeditionary forces observed your latest encounter. The science department did as well. We've all advised headquarters how bad the situation is, and as such, the civilian evacuation shall start first thing in the morning. The main hub will be the medical facilities. We don't want the people to have a hard time getting out."

"How quickly can we manage it?"

"If we take care, we can get it over with within a day, or two. Judging by how dangerous those things are, a day would be most desirable."

A shriek echoed outside.

"Thank you Chrono. Will the Bureau guarantee their possessions?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

As soon as Chrono' window closed, Marie came up. "Ma'am, we've been busy looking at the footage. It's still very much unclear. But with the data from Subaru and what we could put together, this is very dangerous. For something to even come close to harming Subaru' cybernetic frame, it would require incredible force. That or massive quantities of raw magical energy. Whatever it is, avoid getting into melee with it."

Vita growled. "We knew that already."

Nanoha spoke calmer. "What about aversion to sunlight?"

"If these things are moving balls of some form of energy, their being volatile would not be surprising. But I'm speculating. Also, with the data you've gathered, they may have far more diverse abilities." She nodded and Marie continued. "We do apologize for not believing you completely the first time. Had we known something like this was on the planet, we would've advised strongly against this intervention."

Nanoha spoke calmly. "Maybe that's the point. We run away now and these people are trapped on this world with these things. And if they don't do what Khaldi wants, the consequences are dire. This is a prison."

Marie spoke again "I couldn't say, but it would make sense. However, with the smuggled weapons present in the world already."

Hayate continued. "Things would be even more dangerous. Very well, continues your work and keep us informed."

"Good luck!"

* * *

"Right, we have to get the people ready to evacuate and finish it within a day. We need someone to rally them."

Adela, still unsteady on her feet entered the room. "I'll do it."

Hayate wasn't convinced. "You can barely stand."

"I have to do this. To get my people to a better place. One where we can live free of this cursed place."

Nanoha and Fate stepped up. "Let her do it, we'll be there to guard her."

Hayate sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

A howl echoed from outside.

* * *

The group sat around Adela as Shamal tended to her carefully through the remainder of the night. Despite her bravado, the girls was still badly hurt. Her body hurt all over.

Fate spoke gently with her. "You don't have to force yourself to do this."

Adela replied with tears in her eyes. "But I do. This is our chance for a better future, to escape this place at last, to have a future without endless conflict." Her whole body trembled. "Then we can look forward to every day of our future, knowing it is our own."

Shamal spoke softly. "Please conserve your strength."

Adela shuddered back into a prone position.

Nanoha and Fate looked at her with care and concern. "We'll make sure she's safe Fate."

"Of course."

The girl fell into a tired sleep, drawing long heavy breaths.

* * *

"Master, enemy entities retiring. The dawn is approaching."

Nanoha gazed outside the window as the darkness began to withdraw slowly, slinking a way bit by bit, one small piece to the next. It was like a dark fog rising. Slowly, the sun' light came and lit up the streets of Tushpa. She gazed at them pensively. Despite the outward technological advance, there was a sense of fear throughout the place. A sense of never ending tension. She hadn't thought of it, but perhaps even before they arrived, no one but soldiers had went out during night. Even here in the city. Once the night came, people went indoor. No, rather fled indoors. Hiding away from the terrible creatures roaming in the darkness. Of course. A god is a god, even if he is evil. She breathed heavily, angered and saddened at the same time.

"Fate, let's make sure Adela gives her speech properly this morning."

Her beloved nodded.

After the people were safe, she would find out why. Yes, it would be hard. But the reason for this had to be found. Why terrorize and hurt so many people for so long and in such a manner? Whatever it was, it wasn't right. But it had to be found if hope was to triumph.

* * *

Fate and Nanoha flanked Adela as she stepped up to the podium. The girl still shook with the effort. Had the two mages not been present, she couldn't have stood. A great broadcast monitor appeared on every corner of the city as Adela prepared to speak.

"People of Tushpa. I am Adela Elder. My father was murdered by the guardians of Khaldi because he gave us the chance to escape this place. Now that chance is ours. We can live in true freedom, as best as we can, away from this terrible place. Your children can grow up in a world that is not ruled by war." The girl continued the speech informing everyone about the place of evacuation for everyone. Finally she drew to a close. "I beg you take this chance. Let the creatures who dwell here, dwell for all eternity on their own." She almost collapsed after the last phrase.

Fate and Nanoha caught her and Fate comforted her. "It's alright, you've done good."

"Thank you."

* * *

A thousand mages and another thousand auxiliary personnel were mobilized to help families stay together and register them before being transported to Midchilda. From there, once things were settled, those who wished so could move to a brand new planet prepared for colonists. The population responded with a mix of disbelief and joy. Then they began to all but flood the former medical facility and the grounds surrounding it. The rest of the expedition members had their hands full keeping things in order. Thousands and thousands, then tens of thousands of people turned up and families were being taken up every minute. All of them thanked the Bureau mages and personnel with as much energy possible. Nanoha and Fate were showered with thanks, handshakes, bows and even some hugs from small children. As the evacuation proceeded, orders came through that once it was done, Bureau personnel would be transported back to headquarters and only the core force kept on the ships. After this was finished, the other major urban centers on Urartu would be contacted once again and offered the chance to evacuate their populations or anyone who wished to leave from the planet, after which, it would be isolated and observed. In case further problems developed.

Hayate wasn't very happy. "We could be leaving millions of people to die. We can't force them, but we can't just leave it up to chance."

Nanoha spoke with gravitas. "We can't force people to leave their homes. It's not right. We finish our mission and withdraw. There's no point risking the lives of our subordinates any more than we need to."

A young family hugged and thanked Fate with joy before being transported off the planet.

"Besides, we've done what we came here to do."

* * *

The day dragged on. Thousands and thousands of families were still arriving even as the sun began to get lower in the sky. Hayate' group had sneaked a few hours of sleep in. Now, as people began to get impatient they were ready.

"Everyone, stay calm, a bureau official will get to you before the sun sets."

All personnel that could be mobilized was brought up and every remaining family taken care of, with around an hour of daylight to spare. Due to the effort however, the headquarters would be hard pressed to also evacuate all their people from the planet.

Chrono called in to apologize. "I'm sorry everyone. Until headquarters gets sorted out, you'll have to wait a few hours. Be on your guard. As soon as we can, we'll get you out of there."

Hayate sighed. "Very well. Keep me up to speed." Then she turned to the group. "Alright everyone. We have to hold up for a while until headquarters gets things in order. Headcount please."

"Nanoha here."

"Fate."

"Vita."

"Signum."

"Good. Shamal is escorting Subaru to the main medical center at HQ. I think we'll do fine a couple of hours. Ginga and Cinque have escorted the families to Midchilda."

Just as Hayate finished speaking, an urgent call came in. Shamal spoke on a broadcast screen."Hayate, is Subaru still at the base?"

Immediately, she tried contacting Subaru. The others did so too. No answers.

Nanoha spoke grimly. "Subaru is gone."

* * *

On a cold mountain top with the wind howling like a ferocious wolf, Subaru woke up with her mind still dazed.

"What the?!"

She looked around, her confusion growing. The landscape was a portrait of while and icy blue. A glacier extended down one the slopes of peak she was on.

"Hello!"

No one answered. She couldn't contact anyone mentally either.

"Wing road!"

It didn't work. The path ended a few feet in front of her, breaking on contact with and invisible barrier. Mach caliber refused to work properly as well.

"Figures. Miss Nanoha has to rescue me again. This is incredibly embarrassing."

Night was closing in fast and the cold growing worse and worse. "Thank heavens I'm a cyborg."

* * *

Inside the facility a simple paper lay on the bed Subaru was rested on before. On it, in clear letters. "Read this." The group looked at the paper for a moment. Then a voice rang out inside the room.

"Good evening guests. Since you have been kind enough to let free a large part of my followers, I ask that one of you, called Nanoha come meet me alone. In case you would be ungracious I have your friend at the top of Mount Masis. The coordinates shall be on the paper. Come alone, or you shall never see her again."

The paper indeed showed coordinates.

Nanoha spoke without hesitation and donning a smile. "I'm going. I know it's a trap, and I know it's very dangerous. But I won't abandon Subaru, or endanger anyone else. Tell Chrono to send me to the coordinates, and I shall do what must be done."

Hayate sighed but smiled nonetheless. Fate took Nanoha' hand and spoke with barely concealed anger and unease. "You had better come back or I'll never forgive you."

Nanoha never stopped smiling. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alight."

* * *

The wind howled in the near complete darkness of the night. Only a bright pink circle of energy lit up the night on the snow covered peak.

Nanoha' eyes shined with energy.

"I'm here."

"Welcome."

A tall figure, dressed in modest garb appeared in front of her. His features were sharp and noble, chiseled almost, statuesque in an unnatural way. His eyes were dark as the night around him. She studied him with care, even as they spoke.

"I would say this is a pleasure but I believe we're past that."

"Indeed. Free my friend."

"Already done. I've no use for her and her petty insults."

"Why have you called me here?"

"Should be obvious. Your antics are meaningless but they do affect my prestige, not to mention my overall purpose."

"And what is your purpose, Khaldi?"

"At this point, vengeance. When I was alive I dedicated my life to bringing peace to the people of this world. Again and again, they chose conflict and war, over trying to work together. So I gave them their wish. A world with nothing but war, with me as their God of never ending war. Now I think we've talked enough."

Nanoha had been studying him as they talked. His eyes, his clothes, his face. His statuesque demeanor belied an anger and hatred hidden not even by his dark eyes. And something more, as always. His energy.

"Master, warning!"

Raising Heart put a barrier in an instant. Right before a sea of inky darkness engulfed the aerial mage.

"Exceed mode!"

All limits were off. Power rushed out through her and into the shield, beating back the terrible attack.

"Find the source!"

Even in the darkness, spheres of pink energies shinned and flew out to find the heart. It was close.

"Three meters, 12 a clock!"

"Restrict lock!"

Her foe was taken completely by surprise, but never stopped his assault. The darkness did not relent. Nanoha' hands were shaking as she kept his body in place.

"Master, high quality magical energy available for use."

"Perfect. Lock on to him!"

"All ready, master."

Nanoha smiled as energy flowed through her from every direction. It gathered in greater and greater quantities, the quality and power of it almost overwhelming. Her hand steadied, her aim true and her heart and body aflame with magical power. Khaldi, seeing what was coming struggled even harder, unleashing yet more magical energy. The pink light began consuming the darkness, turning it into more pink light that shone greater than ever before. A sphere formed and grew larger and larger until almost all the darkness had come withing it.

"Starlight Breaker!"

In one concentrated beam the energy erupted. It hit and engulfed Khaldi and he started flying back, the force of the blast breaking everything that held him in place, ground, glacier, mountain and all. Khaldi flew back with it, panic touching his mind for the first time in almost and eternity. Still, he kept moving off the surface and into the upper atmosphere. The beam never ceased pushing him until he saw the corner of the sun on the planetary horizon. And in that moment he erupted into flame. Burning unnaturally in the near void, screaming in vain as his body was consumed in long moments.

* * *

Nanoha now felt incredibly exhausted. He whole body ached and barely responded to her mind' command.

"Master!"

She drew a breath and steadied herself. "It's alright. I just overdid it for a bit."

"Standby mode."

"Thank you."

A great ditch lay in front of her, smoke still rising from the newly dug terrain feature. "I really overdid it."

"You can say that again!"

Hayate' voice was incredibly welcomed. But Fate' embrace was even more so. Her beloved took her in those kind gentle and warm hands of hers. "Thank the stars you're alright!"

Relief flooded her body and she finally relaxed.

"Anyone see that fireball?"

"Chrono told us the entire fleet saw it. It was incredible."

"I was lucky. If that thing wouldn't have tried fancy attacks and just lunged for me, I might've been dead."

Fate wasn't hearing it. "Don't even say that." In truth her heart danced every time Fate was in her sights.

"I'm lucky to have you as well. Especially you Fate."

Fate' concern melted and she smiled with joy and relief.

"We need to find Subaru."

* * *

About a thousand meters bellow the peak, in a short rocky cave covered with bark and soft wood pieces, Subaru dozed peacefully in the embrace of a very large brown bear.

After a quick scan, confirming the animal was no threat, Hayate snapped a few pictures. "The office will love these."

Nanoha spoke with a giggle. "All jokes aside, what is that thing?"

Reinforce Zwei spoke. "An animal that has absorbed enough magic to gain an amount of awareness. Most cultures call them nature spirits."

Vita stepped forward and playfully prodded Subaru. "Rise and shine! It's time to go home."

She woke up smiled widely. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry I didn't rush to join you."

Subaru gently left the protective embrace. "When I was getting down, I saw this one buried almost completely and knocked out. I couldn't just let it die there. So I took it out and it came too. He was so happy and warm. I lead him to the den and well, he wanted me to stay. He's quite sweet."

The creature woke up and promptly gave Subaru a lick on the face. She laughed. "Alright, alright, I'm alright. These are my friends."

The creature looked at everyone but especially Nanoha. It did not need words. For in it' eyes the relief of one long beset by a nightmare was evident. It came towards her and looked right into her eyes, grumbling with relief and joy. Nanoha spoke gently. "Thank you for taking care of my friend. I hope you and those who live in this world can now live in peace." The bear grumbled again, it' eyes bright with joy.

Fate held her hand tightly. "You did good. You did incredibly good Nanoha."

She smiled at her beloved as Hayate spoke to Chrono. "We're good to go."

* * *

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, Vita and Shamal arrived on the Livia. Chrono and Shamal were waiting for them, along with Ginga and Cinque.

Shamal hugged Hayate, Vita and Signum while Ginga embraced her sister. "You big dumb ass, getting caught like that."

Subaru spoke happily. "Oh sis."

Chrono spoke to Nanoha. "We could see the explosion from our ship. The science personnel on board measured the energy released. It was incredible. They would like to have a long talk with you after you've rested."

Nanoha nodded. "For now, I'd just like a rest."

Shamal noticed the gesture. "I'd like to give you an examination as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

"Right now if possible."

Fate spoke deliberately. "Nanoha will get a check up now."

She laughed warmly. "Oh alright."

* * *

"Nanoha, you've really overdone it. It's a miracle you can stand up even." She laughed dismissively, even though she knew it to be true. Her body ached.

"You will go right now and rest and take at least a three month long vacation. This is not an argument."

Fate looked at her harshly. She gave up acting strong. "I'm sorry everyone, had I not given everything I could, Khaldi would've surely killed me and I suspect all of you as well."

Shamal sighed.

"Of course. We all understand, but you also must understand, your body needs rest, for quite a bit."

Hayate spoke next. "Maybe get the technicians to look over Raising Heart."

"Of course."

Fate embraced her gently. "Thank you." Her hands were so warm and beloved.

Hayate spoke with satisfaction. "And that I believe concludes our expedition."

* * *

As the ship was getting ready to leave a request for communication was made from the five great cities of Urartu.

"We would like to speak to the commander of the expedition, if possible?"

Hayate stepped up. The men lowered their heads and spoke one after the other. "We present our apologies to you, ma'am. And all your noble companions. It's as if a fog has lifted from our minds. All have witnessed the fireball and then felt the pressure vanish from our minds. We owe you our freedom. We shall give you the weapons and the information on those who smuggled them to us."

Hayate smiled genuinely."The Bureau thanks you and is prepared to help with anything you may still need."

"Medics if you can."

"Of course. A ship will remain behind and maintain communications properly. If you need further aid, the Bureau will be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, bless you all."

* * *

Nanoha slept next to her beloved and dreamed.

A healer, traveling from place to place, helping everyone he could, preaching peace and good health. People listened. Some smiled others frowned. Then they turned around to go back to their work.

Undaunted, he continued to preach, even as he tended to injuries. But even as he did, people began to resent him. "Shut up. Do your job and just be done with it." "forget that garbage and just do what you're told." "Don't waste time and heal the injured."

Those words did not hurt very much. They were nothing to seeing people he'd healed jump back into combat and wind up dead. Time after time, entire rooms got up and went to get injured, killed, or harm others.

The last straw was when after he healed a noble, the man ordered his armies to return to a war. It wasn't enough that the fight almost cost him his life, the man wanted even more people to die. When he protested he was cast into prison. His temple didn't lift a finger. After a miserable month he was thrown out.

For his trouble he was rewarded with the post of high priest in a healer' temple. But it didn't help with anything. The feeling of emptiness only grew with each man he healed and who then ignored his preaching, going back into battle or sending others off.

So when a traveling merchant came and offered a jewel that could help him somehow attain his ideal, despite the warning, he jumped at the chance. What did the merchant look like again? It didn't matter. The warning had been true. It was agony. But, the power had come and he did bring the priests together. To no avail, the emptiness and agony didn't cease. They got worse. So he cursed every one of them. Every living thing. Let them all suffer. Like himself. For all eternity! Oh Gods it hurt!

* * *

Her eyes opened and sleep flew away. Fate was sleeping peacefully next to her, snoozing with the accumulated exhaustion. Nanoha smiled and cuddled with her beloved carefully. For now, rest was most important. Fate mumbled something then wrapped her arms around Nanoha. How precious those arms were. Even the darkest dreams flew away from them. But not the wisdom. Sleep returned and she dozed off in Fate' arms with a gentle smile.

* * *

A blood red ruby appeared in an unassuming hand. It melted and became one with the flesh. The fingers closed sharply but made no sound. Silence lay upon everything. That was all a healer could do. But he had served his purpose. Now, there was work to be done.

How had she not perished? However great her potential was, it should have been nothing for his subordinates. So he felt what happened. And it made him snarl, like few things could. For so it was so rare and poisonous to him. Though this filled him with vicious determination, it also meant he would need to ask permission from his master.

* * *

In the morning the medical department gave Nanoha a full and thorough check over. The medics led by Shamal looked her over with care and went about healing the areas they thought needed help. There were a lot.

"Miss Nanoha, you really overdid it. Your body is similar to someone who's tried casting a hundred attack spells at once."

Nanoha chuckled awkwardly. "My apologies. I just went with the flow."

Shamal shook her head. "Please don't do this again any time soon. Your linker core is exhausted. Not yet properly damaged, but bruised. Rest as long as you can."

"Thank you, I will."

* * *

After the examination was over, general Ludwig Ford was waiting for Nanoha and Fate to exit. Before she could say anything, the general bowed so much he was almost facing the ground. "Sir, you don't have to."

"Miss Takamachi, I do. You saved countless members of the ground forces, risked life and limb and brought great prestige to all the Bureau. Ma'am, this act alone is enough to warrant you any post or rank. However I will not insist on anything but you following doctor' orders."

Nanoha bowed as well. "Thank you."

Shamal came out and spoke with authority. "Three months rest, at least, then you come in for a major check up. I'll be visiting to see you're doing alright."

Nanoha laughed awkwardly. "Doesn't sound too nice."

"That's an order. Please follow it."

She laughed again.

* * *

The engineers and device mechanics had Marie present Raising Heart to Nanoha just after breakfast.

"She's in perfect shape in fact. We gave her a check up and nothing showed signs of anything but usual wear and tear. No wonder your body was so strained. We've made sure she's in tip top shape. Do take care of yourself miss Nanoha."

Nanoha took the red device into her hand. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Thank you my master. All systems at optimal efficiency."

She held the device to her chest. "Thank heavens!"

Fate moved next to her at the table and spoke with a stern voice. "One thing, please do as Shamal says. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"That's unfair Fate."

"I know. But I know you too. I couldn't face Vivio if something happened to you. I couldn't face the next day."

"Oh Fate. You're so needy."

"Yes I am." They held each other quietly.

* * *

At home, Vivio, with Zafira and Nove still standing guard, all but jumped into her two mother' arms.

"Mama!"

"Vivio, we're so happy to see you!" Fate words reflected Nanoha' feelings completely. Despite herself, she was very happy to be home.

Just as she went into the house, Fate spoke behind her. "Remember what the doctor said."

Nanoha answered in a drawn out, playful voice "Yes."

* * *

The mirror shimmered and the surface rippled like a deep pool of water. The depth increased until the bottom was darker than the deepest corners of outer space, or the darkest black hole in the galaxy. His master' figure peered through.

"Your desire is known to me, my friend. And I shall not grant it. You are overextending yourself."

No thought of opposition ever existed. "In time, you will meet properly."

Of course not current form. In time. "Understood."

"Now, withdraw." Thus his master vanished. The note was ready, John Smith would end that day.

* * *

A day or two after arriving home, Nanoha was speaking with Hayate. "General Ford just lost his subordinate yesterday. The man up and quit. Even better he vanished."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Yesterday morning General Ford got a resignation and thank you letter, and then John Smith was gone. His home was empty, his account untouched. Ford is taking this hard, but Verossa said this guy must've been a very deep agent. No point even going after him. Really strange."

She drew a breath and let her feelings wash over her. "It's over Hayate. I can't tell you why and how I know that, but it's over."

Hayate laughed. "Well, Fate will be overjoyed, as will we all. Funny thing, Verossa said the same thing. Almost like he was paying respect to a foe."

It was Nanoha' turn to laugh. "I'm so glad I'm not troubling everyone anymore."

Hayate just shook her head. "Bless you Nanoha!"

* * *

And this is the end friends. My apologies for taking so long with this I hope my readers enjoyed this story.


	5. Sequel announcement

hello dear readers and followers. I apologize for taking so long to post even an update, but I have worked hard on the sequel to this piece and hope to have it finished this month. Personal troubles have also not helped with the speed. It's nearing 200 A 4 pages so it'll be quite the read. It will also be a crossover with the Fate/stay night franchise and my own original universe. I want to finish it properly before editing and posting it here. I thank you for your time and patience and I sincerely hope you'll enjoy my sequel even more than the prequel. Best wishes and thank you once again.


End file.
